Erin Mackovich
by HyperPiXieChIcK
Summary: Summary: Miley is couping with the tragedy of being raped by Jake and Erin helps her with it. But how? read and find out; R&R No Flames! Don't Read if you don't like!
1. Chap1: MalibuErin's POV

:Life In The Fast Lane:

_**:Erin Mackovich:**_

_**Summary: Miley and Lilly are best friends until Erin Mackovich moves to Malibu and causes conflict. First Story!! R&R**__****_

_**Chap1: Malibu Erin's POV **_

_**Flashback: **_

_It was just yesterday when I was sitting at home. Sitting on my cherry designed bed, white with cherry outline. Writing in my daily journal when my mom appeared in my room. I remember the exact words that she said. _

"_Listen up!" oh this cant be good. "My job is relocating." Mrs. Mackovich said. Scratch relocating, she says it like we haven't done it before. I can count how many places I've been in one whole year. Canada, England, Missouri, Florida, Pennsylvania and Washington D.C. I know I should be happy about it but…before I could finish she started again. _

"_Erin sweetie…I hope you don't mind…" she said sweetly. I sighed. _

"_Mom…we've moved like six times this year…we've only stayed in each state for two months and its not even the end of the year…" I complained. She smiled and patted my knee. Gosh I hated it when she did that. _

"_Erin we aren't moving after this…and…we're going to Cali!" she yelled. I stayed silent and crossed my arms giving her a I-don't-care-look. She stopped. "C'mon Erin its gonna be fun…" she whined. I looked at her. _

"_Going to school with spoiled rich girls isn't exactly what I call fun," I stated. She scoffed. "Well that's to bad missy because we are going wether you like it or not!" she said getting up. "Remember this mother." I said. "Mark me very words…this move to California is something you'll regret." I pointed my finger. She laughed and walked out my room closing the door. _

_**End of Flashback:**_

I stood there with one last box on my bed. I stared at and I could've sworn it stared back. I sighed. "Ok…I'm gonna open you know…" I lifted the box which had my posters, cds, and little trinkets from the house. I laughed at the stuff I collected. Look I even had a Hannah Montana poster! Ha. I giggled to myself throwing away the poster and sat on my bed. I had given my cherry blanket set to my bestest friend Tyler. She's been my friend for about seven years now…and now we don't get to see each-other anymore. I sighed taking out a picture of her, and set it on my nightstand by my alarm clock and lamp and other pictures of my family and friends. _moving was hard especaily since you had to move away from you best friend. I know I know we didn't live where she did, I mean she lives where I used to live. Washington. And I am in bum-fu. _My thoughts were interrupted my mother.

"So how's it comin'?" she asked standing in my doorway.

"It would have been better if I was in Washington…" I mumbled picking up my lucky charms from St. Patrick's day. She sighed.

"Look I know…" she took a breath. "starting a new school and making new friends can be difficult…and…moving away from the home you've been currently living in for the past four months but…" she sat down next to me. "you'll get through it…and I'll help." She rubbed my arm and I sighed.

"I guess…I could get to know the next door neighbors?" I suggested. She smiled. "That's my girl!" she kissed me on the forehead and went across the hall. _Well I guess she's right…I gotta stop being so arrogant about the whole situation. Besides I might be able to go back to Washington, I thought._

-xx-

I watched down Maple Street. Wind blowing. The air smelled so fresh. My hair was waving from the air as I kept walking till I reached my destination. It was a white beach house with not much of landscaping it was pretty simple. Looked like a two-story with balconies. I wasted no time. I quickly walked up to the front door since the wind was getting heavier. I wasn't used to lots of wind. Just snow and sometimes it would heat up. I rang the door bell once or twice not sure. I just waited until a figure appeared. I could tell it was a she by her hair and outfit or what I could possibly see of. She opened the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello," she said politely and smiled. She was so gorgeous…

Beautiful face. Bright pink lips. Beautiful brown eyes, her brown chestnut locks. I was in a trance when all of a sudden.

"Hello?" she asked waving her hand in my face. I stopped.

"H-hi—neighbor—new--yeah." I cleared my throat. She smiled.

"I'm Miley." She said reaching out her hand which I gladly shook.

"Erin, I live a block down…" I said. her eyebrows raised.

"So does my friend Lilly, I guess I'll be seeing you." She smiled. I nodded and smiled back. I looked at my watch.

"Well I gotta go now…dinner's ready, but it was nice meeting you Miley." I said smiling. She nodded and grinned.

"Bye!" she said.

I waved as she closed the door.

_Dear Diary, _

_I just met this girl named Miley…didn't catch the last name. anyways I think we go to the same school and all but I sooo cant want to see her tomorrow when she picks up Lilly. I could just stare out my window. I guess this is what my mom was telling me, but it never really crossed my mind that , I would meet a beautiful girl that fast. Yes beautiful! She's stunning and she has the cutest accent. I could tell she's from Texas or Tennessee either way she looks like a wonderful girl and I cant wait to see her tomorrow._

**Fabalways, **

_**Erin**_

A/N: I hope you liked it so far…I'll update later! RR!

-Hyper


	2. Chap2: Seeing Her Again

:Life In The Fast Lane:

_**:Life In The Fast Lane:**_

_**:Erin Mackovich:**_

**Chap2: Seeing Her Again**

I woke up at exactly 6:00 am. I knew it was going to be a bright day, not only was I seeing Miley again, but I was starting a new life with her in it. I had my hair in a ponytail and I was wearing a pink bathrobe. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower to a warm temperature that I was comfortable with. I spent the most time in the shower. The water felt cleaner and less drier here than at Washington. Once I was done my hair was in a wet towel and I was currently done getting dressed and still hadn't taken out my hair yet. Once I was done with putting on my makeup I took the towel off my head and blow-dried my hair, and then straighten it. I looked at myself. I had on a black shirt with laces at the bottom carved into hearts and flowers with a big black rose on the top placed nicely in the middle. Blue jeans that went all the way down to my middle shin and black Mary-J's to complete my outfit. I put my hair in one little ponytail on top and let the rest hang down. I turned off the light of my bathroom and walked out, and sat down at my desk. The image of Tyler formed into my face. _No! _I DONT look like her. We are totally different. I remember before I left I was writing about something that happened that day. I cant quite but the pieces together.

That's when….

"Sweetie! You have a visitor!" Mrs. Machovich shouted from downstairs. I quickly got up and raced downstairs. Stopping at the last step I wanted to look my casual. I straightened my back out and walked down slowly. Guess who?

"Hi Erin!" Miley said walking over to me. _Who did she know where I lived? Why does she care? Ah!! _ I smiled and greeted her.

"Hi Miley…how did you know?" She laughed.

"Once you left Lilly told me that there was a new neighbor," she explained. I nodded and laughed.

"Ha, what a coincidence." I stated as she nodded. Mrs. Machovich smiled.

"You girls want breakfast? I know Erin didn't eat yet." She pointed out. Miley shook her head.

"No thanks ma'am." She said sweetly. "I just came by to see how Erin was." I blushed. _She cares about me?_ Mrs. Machovich smiled. "Alright well Erin want to eat?" she asked turning to me. I nodded and sat down then quickly got up releasing that Miley was still standing there.

"Sorry…I'll see ya at school?" I asked. She nodded and waving.

-xx-

Mom drove me to school. She stopped at the end of the curve and smiled.

"This is it!" she said patting my knee. I tried to show excitement. _Partially I was excited and you all know why, but mostly I was nervous that no one would like me or that I was to tall, or that my hair was blond and that they thought I'd be one of those tramps or whatever they call them…sluts? _

"I guess so…see you around 4:00." I said opening the car door and stepping out. It was chilly. Everyone had on long coats that covered their bodies all the was down till their middle shins. Except I could see part of Miley's outfit. Well her shoes…lets see she had on Brown booted high hills. And she was wearing a red dress/coat that had black buttons. I smiled and waved my mom goodbye and walked up the steps to the biggest school I've ever seen. **Welcome To East Wood Prep!!** Said the bill banner. I saw Miley and she immediately walked over to me with another blond girl. She smiled.

"Erin this is my best friend Lilly!" she stated rubbing Lilly's arm.

"Hi," Lilly said holding out her hand. _she seems ok… _I thought shaking her hand.

"Erin…" I said quietly. "So Miley, who's class are you goin' to?" I asked.

"Mr. Corelli." She replied. "He's very fat, so make sure to always eat before coming to class!" she laughed, so did Lilly. I didn't get it but I laughed anyways. We walked through the doors of the school and entered a big hall.

"I thought you went to Sea-view High, a couple blocks down our street?"

Miley shook her head. "I transferred, because of my daddy." She said.

I nodded then asked, "Why?...if its any of my bis…" I asked. She sighed.

"Unfortunately I lost my…" she lowered her voice. "virginity from this guy named…well it doesn't matter and anyways…now my dad wants me as far away as possible." She finished all in one breath. I noticed that Lilly was talking to some guy with black hair. "Oh…I'm sorry…." I said with sympathy. She shrugged.

"Wasn't that bad." She said grinning and walking down the stairs that led to the lockers. I walked into the principal's office and got my locker number. Once I found my locker I opened it and took off my pink and black jacket that only covered my upper body. I turned my head slightly and saw boys crowded looking at me. Or my butt possibly. I didn't care it happened all the time back in Washington. Apparently not only boys were looking…

Once I was done Miley walked over to me. She was breathtaking…well to me of course. She had on black pants with gray strips, a pink and purple dress-top and her hair was in the same chestnut curls that I saw her with when I met her. She smiled. "Do you think Carter is cute?" she asked laughing. I frowned.

"Not really…" I said. she laughed. "I know he's very ugly but I went out with him once, nothing sex related but he was very sweet." She said. "Just like you only your pretty and sweet." I blushed at those words. I couldn't tell if she was smiling back or just making faces. Lilly walked over with the same black haired guy she was talking to.

"Oliver," she pointed to me. "Erin," she pointed to Oliver. "Erin," she pointed back to me. "Oliver. Now we all know." She said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Oliver…Lilly's boyfriend." He said smiling holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Erin…Miley's…neighbor and friend now…" I said shaking his hand. We all were silent until Mr. Corelli walked over.

"Looks like we have a new student." He said. "Nice to meet you I'm Mr. Corelli your homework teacher." He said shaking my hand. I smiled and walked into the room followed by Oliver, Lilly and Miley. First period went by as fast as second third and forth. Once fifth period was over we all went to the cafeteria. There were three lines, of course Jocks and cheerleaders got the best food. I walked over and selected a salad, an apple and some crackers. Miley had paid for my lunch since I hadn't gotten the notice. We sat down at the last empty table. I was sitting next to Miley who was sitting next to Oliver who was being fed by Lilly. I started to eat when these to girls walked over. "Hey Truscott, Oken, Stewart and whoever you are." She said. Miley put her fork down. "Amber I believe that she has a name and more importantly what do you want?" Miley asked rudely. The other girl next to her smiled. "Guess what Stewart, your ex is transferring!" she screeched. Miley looked pail, sweat dripped and dripped from her forehead as she sat down. The girls laughed and walked off. I looked at Lilly who was looking at Oliver who was looking at me and Miley was looking at the table. I patted her back.

"Miley? Its gonna be okay…" I tried to comfort her but she just stared. I could see tears fill her eyes, she got up and quietly walked out the room. All you could here was the sound of her boots and the door shut. People were staring others were still eating and Oliver and Lilly were just speechless.

"I don't get it…what happened with Jake?" I asked drinking some of my water. Oliver spoke up.

"Jake raped Miley…" I spat out my water which landed on the table which landed on some of Lilly and Oliver's pizza. I apologized and wiped my mouth.

"But…Miley said that…she lost her virginity…not that she got raped!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Turn the fuck around!" I said as they did. Oliver shook his head. "No sadly…Miley and Jake were planning about it…but….Miley wasn't ready, and you know the" before Oliver could finish I was already out the door.

_**Miley's POV**_

I sat outside by the fountain. The scene replayed in my head over and over. Hearing Jake's name made her want to vomit. That's why I never mentioned it to Erin, or Lilly and Oliver always was there for her before I started sneaking around with Carmen. Erin walked outside. She stared at me but I didn't bother to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly. I shook my head.

"Because…I thought that you'd tell everyone…" I said. "But I guess that's stupid because everyone already knows and now they've been re-informed that he's coming to this school in god knows how long." I finished. Erin crossed her arms. "Miley Stewart…your gonna let that…animal bring you down and make you fall to pieces?" she stated. I shrugged.

"It hasn't happened to you before so…how would you know?" she asked coldly. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't your right, but…it could happen to me…its probably happening right now…and I wish I knew all those girls and I wish that I could help them…but I can't" she exclaimed. I nodded. She walked over to me and rubbed my arm. "Miley…I'm...your friend…and every friend I have is every friend I protect." She took a deep breath. "I guess I'm trying to say is that Jake wont hurt you anymore…" she said sincere. I looked at her and caught her eyes.

"Why do you care about me so much?" I asked.

"Because…" she sighed. "Because I do…" she smiled and I smiled back as we both walked back into the cafeteria.


End file.
